


Ladies Love A Guy Who Can Play An Instrument!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Spoiler sorry), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Castiel Plays the Piano, Concerts, Dean Loves Cas, Dean Plays The Piano, Gabe plays drums, Inspired by Ouran High School Host Club, Kevin plays violin, Lucifer plays electric guitar, M/M, Michael plays electric guitar, Naomi is a proud mother, Not cello cause reasons, Sam Plays Guitar, They play instruments, but it's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: The Host Club put on a musical performance, everyone participating with their own instruments, but Castiel doesn't know how to play one! The hosts race against the clock to teach him something, and Castiel's choice will surely impress!





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Cas, hang these up, would’ya?” Along with a smile and a wink, Castiel had no choice but to agree although he didn’t actually hear the assignment, considering he was doing math equations for one of his classes. As the rest of the club was taking care of the guests, Cas was walking around the school grounds holding a large stack of papers that he periodically hung around, whether it be on pillars or announcement boards. He sighed in relief when he finally put up the last one, a girl reading it over as it hung securely on the corkboard near the lunchroom door.

“A concert?” She turned to him as he straightened his tie. “Castiel, are you going to play anything?” He furrowed his brow in confusion before coming to the realization that he didn’t even read the contents of the flier. He looked up at it and scanned it thoroughly, his heart sinking. It was for a music performance from all the members of the Host Club, yet Cas didn’t know how to play a single instrument. He laughed nervously.

“To be honest, I’m not sure. I’ll consider it, but even if I don’t I would still love to see you there,” he said sweetly. The girl blushed and nodded before running off, Cas doing the same back to the music room. He stopped outside the grand doors and fixed his suit, not wanting to let the others down. Despite his attempt to walk calmly and confidently, Cas nearly dashed over to Dean’s seat where he was entertaining a new group of girls. “Dean, may I speak with you?”

“Yeah, sure. Girls?” They started to talk to each other, Dean standing and Cas pulling him away for a moment. “What’s up?”

“You didn’t inform me of the fact that I needed to know an instrument.” Dean laughed.

“Oh, yeah, forgot. Think you can learn by Monday?” 

“Today is Monday,” Cas mumbled. “I have to learn in a week?”

“Look, we can push it back if you want.”

“No, I’ll go get lessons.” Cas decided to resign himself to paying for a teacher, knowing he’d have to use all his savings to come to know at least one song. “Thank you for letting me know how much time I have, at least.” He turned to leave when Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait a second. You can’t pay for them yourself. Look, all of us know an instrument, we can teach you. Is that okay?” Cas whipped back around, hopeful. 

“Really? No, I can’t ask that of you, you’ve done so much for me already.”

“Cas, you can ask for literally almost everything. Okay? I’ll round up the guys after work and we’ll make a plan. How’s that sound?”

“Oh, I… No, you’ve done too much. I have to pull my own weight sometime.” Dean crossed his arms.

“I’ll take off about ten customers from your quota if you let us help you.” Despite the number being small, it held a lot of significance to Cas. It meant ten less people to serve in order to repay his debt. He finally nodded. “Besides, we could always say you can’t for some reason or whatever.”

“I wouldn’t want to disappoint.” Cas smiled slightly. “Thank you. What should I start with?”

“Not sure,” Dean said with a shrug. “But, hey, keep on that smile for a while. In a few hours we can round up. It’s fine if you do an instrument we know how to do already.” Dean looked at Cas for a second. He adored Cas’ smile, his big eyes, his happiness and humbleness. He could imagine it now; the two sitting at the piano while Dean taught him, talking softly into his ear as Cas’ hands were positioned on the keys and his face turning red… He shook his head quickly to get rid of the imagery which he found he did increasingly often. “Okay, c’mon, back to work, angel.” He gave Cas a reassuring pat as he went back to the table, watching him for a second before going back to his appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

“Time for operation ‘Help Cas Learn An Instrument!’” The Host Club was gathered at one large couch, all seated as Dean stood in front of the group. “We have one week to teach our precious angel how to play something. Each of us has to try as best as we can and he can pick whichever one he wants.” He pulled Cas to stand up, holding onto his arm. The angel stumbled from the force and nearly fell into Dean’s arms, Lucifer and Michael snickering as per usual. “Who d’ya want to start with?”

“I don’t know what you all play,” Cas mumbled. Dean laughed a bit.

“Okay, sorry.”

“Drums,” Gabriel said, crossing his arms and leaning back. “I like to bang.” He winked and cockily smiled around his lollipop, everyone laughing while Cas was only still.

“We know the electric guitar,” Lucifer and Michael said in unison.

“String instruments,” Kevin offered. “My Mom has always liked variety, so I know a bunch.”

“I know acoustic,” Sam chimed in.

“And I can play piano,” Dean finished, “not too much but I’ve been told I’m decent.” Cas nodded and put a hand to his chin, thinking.

“I suppose I can start with…” Lucifer, Michael and Dean all stared in anticipation. “The drums.” The three crossed their arms and glared at Gabe, who only shrugged.

“Sure, Cassie. C’mon.” Cas found himself being nearly dragged to one side of the room, Gabriel pulling back a curtain. Cas wore an expression of awe as all the instruments they mentioned, and even more, were revealed. How he had never noticed the curtain, he wasn’t sure. Gabe quickly got him to the smaller drum, shoving sticks into his hands while he took his own place. “Okay, ready?”

“Ready for what?” Cas asked. He felt like he was being watched, looking up and noticing the rest of the club had gotten closer, now on a couch right in front. He questioned how they had gotten there so quickly and how they had moved the couch. He sighed at the club members’ odd abilities.

“We’re gonna skip the basics since we don’t have time.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kevin said nonchalantly, writing on a clipboard, “there’s five instruments. For the rest of the school week an instrument can be taught. Then he’ll be able to practice on the weekend.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Now, try this. Watch.” Gabriel replaced his lollipop before holding up his sticks, then beginning to play a complicated beat. His hands nearly flew across the drums and the various parts, Castiel not knowing what to make of any of it. He furrowed his brow and tried to remember what he did, Gabe finally ending with a large crash of what he supposed was a cymbal, or at least part of it. Gabe looked to him expectantly, seeing Cas’ eyes were wide in confusion. On the inside, Cas’ head was spinning. “Maybe that was too advanced?” Cas nodded. “Let’s try this again, but easier.”

Hours went by and Cas continued messing up, apologizing at every turn. By the end of the session both teacher and student were exasperated, the rest of the club having gone on to their own things. “Maybe we should try something else?” Cas suggested.

“Um… Yeah,” the others managed to say at the same time. They burst out in laughter.

“We’re turning into Mike and Luci!” Sam joked.

“Hey!”

~ Tuesday, After Business Hours ~

Castiel sat in a chair beside Sam, holding a guitar and a pick. He blinked down at the instrument, not knowing much about it. “It’s kinda weird. So, hold the long end, the neck, in your left hand and lean the lower body against your right leg. Hold the pick in your right hand too, since you use that to strum over the hole part, called the, well, the sound hole.” Cas chuckled at that. Behind them Dean, Lucifer and Michael had their arms crossed again and huffed as they sat at the couch. “Now, uh, you gotta hold down parts of the strings to change the key, but we shouldn’t do that yet. I’ll teach you how to tune it later, but probably not since we can tune it before we play at the concert.”

“Lucky son of a…” Lucifer muttered.

“That little,” Michael said through clenched teeth.

“Dammit, Sammy.” Sam and Cas sat in two chairs beside each other, backs facing the club. Gabe was silent as he ate different types of candy while Kevin was on his computer configuring his schedule. Sam frowned slightly and moved Cas’ hand gently into a new position, the trio’s anger growing. “Damn, I love my brother but seriously.”

“Yeah!” Michael and Lucifer agreed. 

“Okay, so,” Sam began, pointing to the string on the bottom, “that’s E. You gotta strum it with the pick above the hole thing.” Cas did so and smiled a bit at his success. “The one right above it is B. Then there’s G, D, A and E again. It’s easy to remember when you get the hang of it. We can make a thing to remember, if you want.” Cas nodded. “Um…”

“Perhaps we could go from the top string to the bottom?” Cas suggested.

“Yeah, uh…”

“‘Eating and drinking go by easily?’” Sam shrugged.

“Sounds good, sounds good.” Cas continued learning and was actually quite decent at the guitar. However, once Lucifer and Michael started bragging about the electric guitar being better than the acoustic, Sam got into an argument with them that continued to the point where they’d used up all their time, the siblings grinning at each other. Cas rose an eyebrow at that, coming to the realization that it was on purpose. He only sighed and smiled at the behavior of the two.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Wednesday ~

“Yesterday Sam taught you the  _ lame _ way to play guitar,” Lucifer said with a smirk.

“Now it’s time you learn the cool way,” Michael finished. Sam rolled his eyes, Gabe handing him a chocolate bar. Dean leaned his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, wondering when it’d be his turn to help Cas out. 

Michael gave Dean a taunting smirk that made Dean nearly growl, then turned back to Cas and helped him hold up the guitar with the strap. Lucifer plugged in his own bass and strummed a loud chord, Cas wincing slightly. “Now do what Sam told you but better.”

“Oh c’mon, guys,” Sam called, “I tried my best. Cut it out.” Lucifer and Michael rolled their eyes.

“C’mon, Cassie.” They pulled Cas between them and stood not even inches apart. “Strum, baby, strum!” Dean’s eyes widened, as well as Cas’, but both from different emotions.

“Don’t call him that!” Dean shouted.

“Why did you…? And how should I start?” LM smirked, showing a chord.

“Start with this.” Cas put his hands in the position and strummed. “Yeah, good.”

“Now this,” Lucifer continued, showing the next one. “Do that, then try them together.”

“Then add this one.”

“And this one.” Cas practiced each individually and put them together, getting a decent sound. “Good!”

“Am I doing alright?” Cas asked innocently. The brothers nodded and put their arms around Cas’ back.

“Now add this.” Lucifer slowly did a new part of the song, Cas nodding before adding it carefully to the end of the first portion. Cas accomplished even more with the new instrument, Dean gritting his teeth. At that rate Cas wouldn’t even need the piano lessons. He might choose the one LM played and it had his blood boiling. He looked to the clock and smirked to himself, grateful.

“Time to go home, guys!” He went over to Cas and walked him toward the door. “I’ll take you home, if you want, and tomorrow Kevin can teach you, and then I do on Friday. Okay?” Cas pulled back and they stopped, Lucifer and Michael catching up.

“Cas, here!” They handed him some sheet music. “Practice this if you want to, okay?” Cas nodded, brushing off his suit and smiling.

“Thank you. I have to say, this is very enjoyable. I have to leave now. Oh, and Dean,” he said, turning to him. The human looked down at him, not knowing what to expect. “Thank you for your offer. I can walk home.” Lucifer and Michael giggled and Dean shot them a look. The three getting into a particularly loud argument once they were sure Cas had gone down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Friday, After Business Hours ~

Dean waited by the piano, wondering how to teach Cas the instrument properly and quickly enough so he’d be decently-versed enough to choose it. He needed to be careful, though, wondering how a piano could break. After a disaster the day before that included an accidentally ruined bow, he wasn’t exactly sure if he would break the instrument. It was a large, white baby grand piano that sat prominently near the middle of all the instruments. He looked over his shoulder to see Cas coming over and instantly smiled, scooting over. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. Ready?” Cas nodded, taking his place. “So, this is C.” He pointed to one key between a white one and a black one. Your right thumb goes there. Then,” he began, indicating which key was which, “every note gets higher as you go up. The key to the right of C is D, then E, then F, then G, then A, then B, then C. If you do them all up and down it’s a scale. So what you do is…” Dean placed his hand gently on top of Cas’. “Thumb is C.” He began maneuvering both hands to go where they were needed. “D is pointer finger, E is the third, and for F you have to cross your thumb under your third.” He showed him that and Cas nodded. “Then the rest of the fingers go along the white keys, and then back down the same way going up.” Cas nodded again and tried it, going slowly. Dean grinned when he got it right. “Great! Okay, so now…”

“D’ya think it’s going well?” Kevin asked, writing on his computer. Dean hadn’t allowed the rest of the club to step past the curtain, saying that there had been too much interference with some people - “cough, cough,  _ Luci and Mike _ , cough cough. Sorry, I might have a cold coming on”, for which Cas promptly healed him - and had ordered them to stay away. They could still hear the piano and see their silhouettes, though, and knew things were going pretty well.

“Yeah, Cas is pretty good at it.” Soon, small and simple melodies were in the air and some laughing was mixed with it.

“You’re really good at this,” Dean commended, “you’re way better than me my first time.”

“Thank you. That means so much to me.” Dean smiled and sighed softly, happy. “Dean?”

“Hm?”

“Can you play something?” Dean chuckled.

“I don’t know much.” Cas tilted his head to the side, an imploring look in his eyes. “Okay, alright, angel. I’ll do it ‘cause you’re so sweet.” Cas blushed a bit and Dean nearly grinned. Dean truly didn’t know a lot. He knew the basics of the piano, sure, but not much sheet music. He knew the chorus of Hey Jude and started playing it. Cas watching his fingers move intently, studying it.

“Dean?” he asked again.

“Yeah?”

“What song is that?”

“It’s Hey Jude. My mom sang it all the time.” He smiled a little, remembering the fond memories. “She was a great mom.” Cas nodded.

“My father used to sing Fare Thee Well until I fell asleep,” Cas told him, “and sometimes the sound of the keys on his computer tap-tap-tapping away would lull me until I my eyes drifted closed.”

“So we both have our own lullabies, huh?”

“Yes, I suppose we do.” As Dean continued teaching him they talked about their childhoods, each learning a lot about each other. Dean told Cas about his mother and Cas told Dean about his father, both enjoying one another’s company. The others didn’t pay much mind except for Lucifer, who seemed slightly mad. Michael glanced toward him and became slightly suspicious.

“They really seem to be bonding,” Sam pointed out, eating a salad. Gabe scrunched up his face is slight disgust.

“C’mon, eat chocolate.”

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head, “eat something healthy for a change.”

“Hey, technically chocolate’s a plant. It comes from cocoa beans, so chocolate really belongs in a salad.” Sam gave him a small punch in the arm. “But seriously, Cas is catching on. D’ya think he’ll pick it?”

“Maybe.” Michael shrugged. “Or he might pick guitar or electric guitar. Those are the ones he’s best with.”

“What about the strings?” Kevin questioned, crossing his arms with a critical expression.

“He turned into Katniss Everdeen with the thing! Did you see how the bow shot across the room? It was pretty cool, actually,” Michael responded nonchalantly. Kevin rolled his eyes let laughed. Lucifer glanced up at the clock.

“Time’s up.” He stood and went over to the curtain, pulling it over as Cas started laughing, Dean grinning. They looked over, surprised. “Time to go. Cas, what d’ya pick?” Cas shrugged, though smiled.

“I’m keeping it a secret.” He stood, Dean doing the same. “I can’t thank you enough.” Dean nodded.

“Anytime, Cas. Whatever you want, okay?”

“Thank you.” Everyone wondered what he’d choose as Cas took up his things and left the room, quickly falling into a conversation of which instrument he’d go with, even going so far as to make Kevin make a chart and calculate the probabilities.


	5. Chapter 5

When Monday came girls and angels alike flooded the music room, rows and rows of chairs set up in front of the multiple instruments. Dean walked up onto the ‘stage’ and cleared his throat, everyone silencing. “Welcome to the first annual Liberum Arbitrium Host Club private concert. Today all of our members will be playing their specialty instrument. Each of us have been practicing for today, and we hope you enjoy our performances. Thank you.” Everyone clapped as Dean left and Michael and Lucifer stood by the front, turning on music. They played the guitar parts to the song Carry On My Wayward Son, exchanging glances filled with grins the entire time. When they finished a giant round of applause met them, an angel with big glasses tossing a dark rose to Michael and another a white rose to Lucifer, who both bowed and put the flowers in their suit pockets.

Next up came Sam who played a song he had composed himself, which was beautiful and nearly drove everyone to tears. Gabe played a complicated drum solo, making it sound like a battle between two different people. Kevin walked in through the door shortly after Dean played Hey Jude, which he had been practicing, with a woman they recognized as Cas’ mother Naomi. Those who were waiting had risen their eyebrows in interest. Kevin played something no one actually knew but, nevertheless, received applause. Before Cas, the last one to go, could stand and explain, Dean whispered something to him and Cas nodded. Dean went up and smiled.

“Now, for our finale is the one who has been working harder than any of us. A mere week ago he didn’t know a single note of any instrument. He’s made a lot of progress and I gotta say, I’m really proud. The entire club is. On top of it all, his instrument is a surprise; even we don’t know. So, last but not least, is Cas.” There was more applause as Cas stood in front, taking a deep breath.

“As Dean had said, I have worked very hard. So, today, I will play Chopin’s [Nocturne Opus Nine Number Two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg).” He sat down and surprised everyone when he was in front of the piano. He took another deep, relaxing breath as the club sat down in their seats by Naomi in the front, wanting to talk to her. She was grinning when Cas started to play, the song, intricate, delicate and beautiful. The club’s jaws dropped in total shock. It seemed much harder for a beginner to learn, but somehow Cas was doing it perfectly - and without sheet music.

“How is he doing this?” Sam whispered to Naomi. She laughed quietly.

“Combined for his lack of need for sleep, determination, the piano nearby in a recreational learning center and Dean’s lessons, he learned this song and practiced all weekend.” They all saw a soft smile on Cas’ face. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Gabe agreed. Naomi chuckled.

“You know, I don’t even think he cares about the debt anymore. He truly enjoys this.”

“Really?” Kevin asked, intrigued. Naomi nodded.

“He always wore a smile when practicing. He said he was doing it for someone special, but I shouldn’t mention their name. Castiel wouldn’t want you all to feel rejected if he hadn’t told me it was one of you.” Michael and Lucifer shrugged.

“It’s okay. C’mon, who’s it for?” Naomi nodded toward one of the members who was currently leaning forward in his chair, staring at Cas with slightly parted lips. Dean was entranced by the music and, more importantly, by the angel playing it. When the song was finished, there was silence for a moment. Cas wondered if he did something wrong before everyone stood, applauding loudly. Some of the guests were dabbing at their eyes with tissues, his playing having brought tears from them. Naomi smiled proudly at her son, Cas being overwhelmed with happiness. He stood and the entire club did as well, all linking their hands and bowing as everyone clapped, the sound filling the room. They could hear a muffled shouting of ‘Clarence!’, none of them knowing who they were referring to.

As soon as they were done with the formalities, Dean wrapped Cas in a hug, mindful of his wings. “Cas, that was- that was amazing! I could just ki-” He paused, realizing what he was about to say. “I could just hug you to death. It was so beautiful.” Cas smiled and blushed.

“Thank you so much. I owe so much to you, Dean.” He looked up at him and their gazes locked. The rest of the club looked on, Sam, Gabe, Kevin and Michael all wearing smiles of their own at the two. Lucifer rolled his eyes but still couldn’t resist finding it cute.

“It was no problem, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; The hosts seem to have attracted a group of girls that are causing them some trouble! Which long-gone girl will return with a vengeance? Will she do anything to steal Dean's affections away from Castiel? Who will have their first kiss? Find out next time in chapter nine, The Relentless Pursuers!

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, question for the commenters!  
> I have only one slot left for an episode, seeing as how the rest are planned. Do I;  
> A) Do a long episode delving into the characters' relationships with one another  
> B) Introduce a new character  
> Or  
> C) Try to think of something cute and fluffy?   
> Leave your suggestions below, thank you!


End file.
